


Shadows of the Future

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Crossing Timelines, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose Tyler is hopping dimensions looking for her Doctor. She finally thinks that she'd found him, only to be let down once again. While waiting for her dimension cannon to recharge she finds a bar and decides to drown her sorrows. She meets a man there who gives her back her hope.





	Shadows of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



> Written in honor of gingerteaandsympathy's birthday. She is fortunate enough to share her birthday with one Rose Tyler. Happy Belated! Sorry I couldn't finish it in time for your actual birthdate. She prompted: happy birthday & under the influence

Rose tripped and collided with the wall of a dank alley after a rough jump between dimensions. She clutched at her side, but the wound she’d received moments ago was already mostly healed. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the bricks at her back and took a moment to get her bearings. She should have been pulled back to control, but instead had ended… _An’ where’s here?_ She glanced around before pushing off the wall and heading for a busy street.

She shook off the last of the lightheadedness from the dimension jump, and realized two things. Time was finally moving in a way she hadn’t felt in nearly four years. _Home_. And second, as her time senses re-calibrated to this universe she realized with a start that it was her birthday here. Her heart skipped a beat, it had to be a sign, right? Right universe on her birthday and it would be a gift to find the Doctor. _Maybe the universe really will be kind for once._

Spinning around on the pavement, she desperately sought out any little sign of a blue box or its mad pilot. She closed her eyes and listened for the little hum in the back of her mind that meant the TARDIS was nearby. Her shoulders slumped with the realization that there wasn’t going to be a birthday reunion with her Doctor. Glancing down at the dimension cannon, she calculated that she had at least 26 minutes until she could jump again. The sound of raucous laughter and a deep bass beat pulled Rose toward a bar. 

She pushed her way through a throng of patrons, both humanoid and very alien, to order the establishment’s strongest shot. She threw her head back and downed the fiery liquid. She focused on the burn coursing down her throat and into her stomach. Licking her lips, she glanced around and noticed a seat opening up. After settling herself on the stool, she ordered another. 

Rose played with the rim of her glass and studied the dark brown liqueur. She wiped at the tears pricking her eyes that had nothing to do with the strength of the drink, and everything to do with the man that she missed so much. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of nearly losing it just because the color of her drink matched the color of her lover’s eyes, she brought the glass to her lips. Just the thought of him had the hairs prickling on the back of her neck with awareness. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he was in the room with her. She listened again for her bond with the TARDIS, but could only feel the pleasant fog caused by the alcohol.

Rose caught the eye of the man sitting down next to her and raised her drink to him. He was handsome, the blue of his eyes reminded her of her first Doctor, but this man was a stranger. “Happy birthday to me.” She tossed back that shot, as well, and slammed the empty glass onto the bar.

She felt the man’s eyes on her and turned to address him, but he spoke before she could put her thoughts together. 

“You know those shots have much stronger effects on humans than the native population.”

Rose raised her eyebrow at him. “Who said I’m human?”

Amusement coursed through her at his shock, which quickly turned to excitement by the way he ran his eyes up and down her body. She shouted over the din to the bartender. “Another!”

When she glanced back at the stranger, his eyes were narrowed and he was frowning. “I’m sorry, but did you say you’re not human?”

Rose smirked. “I’m sort of human, not completely though. This thing happened and then… it’s not really that important, but anyway my...erm...well...afterwards he liked to say I was human mark 2.”

“Hmm.” The stranger’s velvety voice sent shivers up and down Rose’s spine. “Human mark 2. Sounds...fascinating.” He leaned in closer. “Can’t say I’ve ever met another human mark 2.”

Rose swallowed and nodded.

The man clapped his hands together and pulled back, breaking the spell that had fallen over her. “Still, the day I know everything, I might as well stop traveling.”

The blood drained from Rose’s face. She’d heard that turn of phrase before from- 

The man extended a hand. “I’m the Doctor by the way.”

Rose leaned forward and tumbled from her seat. “Doctor!”

He jumped up to help her. “Are you okay, my dear?”

When Rose stood, she was grinning from ear to ear. “Never better.”

The strange blonde girl had the Doctor feeling discombobulated. “Do I...do I know you?”

Rose shook her head trying and failing to contain her smile. “Not yet! I’m Rose by the way.”

“Rose, eh? Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Rose.” His head tilted as he considered the woman before him. “You didn’t seem surprised by my name. I usually at least get an inquiry along the lines of ‘Doctor? Doctor who?’ Occasionally, ‘Doctor What?’”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard of you is all.” She took her time perusing this new, well new to her, form of his. Her tongue poke out the corner of her mouth and she teased, “Thought you’d be taller.”

He sputtered, “T-t-taller? Why I’ve never been so insulted- I’ll have you know I am 3 inches taller than I previously was!”

Rose grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him flush against her. “Didn’t say there was anything wrong with how tall you are.” She stared at his lips, and licked her own. “In fact, I’d say you were the perfect height to do this.” She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. Their skin sparked where it touched and he gasped in surprise. She took advantage and used the opportunity to lick her way into his mouth. Rose carded her fingers through his luscious curls and he hummed low in his throat. The sound drove Rose to pepper his face with little kisses. 

“Rose!” He yelped when she used her teeth on his neck. “I...are you...the drink…they’re very strong.”

She ran her tongue along the tendon of his neck. “‘S not the alcohol. Want you.” She mumbled against his skin, “tardisnow.”

His gaze sharpened on her. “What was- What did you just say?”

“Nevermind.” She nibbled her way up his jaw, scraping her teeth along his neck, just behind his ear. It never failed to drive her two previous Doctor’s wild and this one was no different. He gripped her hips and pushed her roughly against the bar. Leaning over her panting, he began to lower his mouth to her heaving chest.

The bartender slammed his hand onto the counter startling them. “Oi! None o’ that in here!”

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand. “Run!”

The two of them ran through the crowded dance floor, dodging couples, and burst out the door onto the pavement. They looked at each other and promptly doubled over laughing. When they were calm enough to speak, Rose gave him a crooked grin. “Don’t suppose you know anywhere we could go to…” She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes at him.

The Doctor was already pulling his key from his pocket. “As a matter of fact, my ship is nearby.”

He opened the door and swept a hand toward the interior of the blue police box. Rose entered and was taken aback by the differences. “Oh, she’s beautiful.” 

The TARDIS greeted her with a flash of lights and a happy hum. 

Rose spun in a circle trying to take in all the changes between this TARDIS and hers.

“Who are you?”

Rose glanced at the Doctor to see him glowering at her. 

“What? What do mean?”

He crossed his arms. “You knew my name, you didn’t flinch at the size of TARDIS interior, and even I never get a greeting that enthusiastic from her. Who. Are. You?”

“I…I'm sorry, I can't tell you.”

“Can't or won't?”

“Can't. I want to, but-”

“Then you should leave.”

Her shoulders slumped. “I know.” 

The quivering of her voice affected the Doctor more than he expected. 

“Wait.”

Rose headed for the door, but paused at the ramp. “No. You're right, Doctor. I...I shouldn't be here.”

“Rose.” She looked up to see his eyes focused just offside of her. “You know me in the future. We were separated and you're trying to me again. You will...and soon. Don't lose hope, dear girl.”

She took several steps closer to him. “How...how’d you know all that?”

He shook his head to clear it. “This incarnation’s always been a bit prescient. What are you doing here, Rose? Really?”

“I- You're the same man, yeah? And I...I missed you.” She reached out to touch him and, like at the bar when she kissed him, their skin sparked where it met.

“Oh, Rose.” A small smile tugged at his lips and he opened his arms. She wasted no time in flinging herself into his embrace. 

“I miss you so much.”

He ran his hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. “I’m here now, darling. Though I can't bring you back to my future self. The TARDIS is practically screaming in my head against it.”

“Know. Can feel her too.”

“Can you now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Must be a doozy of a timeline if the Old Girl doesn't want me crossing it.” 

She sniffed back tears and borrowed her cheek into his shoulder. “Yeah. S'pose it is.”

“Don't cry, love.”

The endearment, so easily spoken, broke her. With tears running down her cheeks, she pushed him against the console and plundered his mouth. His surprise lasted but a breath, before he was passionately kissing her back. Flipping their positions, he lifted her by her bum onto the control panel. He thrusted against her and, with dials and levers poking her back and the Doctor poking her front, she gasped, “Bedroom. Now.”

He swept her up in his arms, his slight frame deceptive to the strength of his superior physiology, and carried her down the corridors toward the bedrooms. The TARDIS showed her approval by lighting the way and whooshing open any doors in their path. 

The Doctor placed Rose gently back onto her feet at the foot of the bed and stepped back to tug at his necktie. Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him forward into a snog and tipped herself back onto the mattress. He landed on top of her with a grunt. “But-”

“Shhhh.” She plunged her fingers into his hair and drew him down. She scratched her nails against his scalp and he groaned into her mouth.

“Rose…” 

She could feel him throbbing against her upper thigh and dropped her fingers to his trouser fastening. Placket opened, Rose reached her hand in and ran her thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Fuuuck.”

She smirked against his lips. “We’re getting there.”

He cupped the back of her neck and brought their mouths together in a messy tangle of tongues. He drove himself against her core, her hand still wrapped around him tightened with each pass. 

He tore himself away and sat panting on his knees. “If I am not inside of you soon, it’ll be over before it’s begun.” He reached up and pulled off his cravat before going to work on rest of his clothing. 

Unable to keep her eyes from the proud appendage standing at attention and bobbing with his haste, Rose untied her boots and kicked them free. She undid the clasp of her trousers and snaked her hand into her knickers. Spreading the wet heat along her slit to the little nub pulsing with want for friction, had her eyes fluttering closed. 

The Doctor’s strangled cry drew her attention. He sat frozen, watching her with wide eyes. Under his gaze, she wriggled free from her clothing and sank back amongst the pillows. She trailed her fingers slowly along the planes of her stomach, dropping to tease the hair at her groin before switching directions to play with her breasts. She tweaked her nipple and breathlessly asked, “Are you planning on joining me any time soon? Or should I…” 

He swallowed, the movement mirroring the speed with which her fingers disappeared into her heat. 

She’d barely blinked before he had the rest of his clothing removed and was pulling her dripping fingers toward his mouth. His tongue circled the digit and sucked on her dewy essence. 

Arousal had her nipples tightening and warmth spreading through her body to pool at her core. She arched into his chest, prompting him to finally sink into her. They both hissed at the painful pleasure. He at the hot human heat, she at the stretch from being without him for so long. Both needing a moment, he panted at her neck and worried the skin there. When he felt her begin to shift beneath him, he pulled almost entirely from her body before pistoning back in.

They quickly found a rhythm that worked for both of them and it was a matter of moments before Rose was breaking apart. The clenching of her inner muscles around his cock had him jerking into his own release. Each little residual tremor from Rose, milked him of more and more cum until he collapsed on top of her.

Rose giggled at the snore at her ear. The same thing had happened the first time she and her first Doctor had had sex. For all his bragging about not needing sleep, she certainly seemed to know how to shag him past the point of exhaustion. 

She brushed the hair from his face and kissed his brow. She rolled out from under him and watched as he hugged her pillow closer. It was better this way, no messy goodbyes. 

She slowly re-dressed and, with one last look at the sleeping Time Lord, made her way back to the control room.

The last thing that Rose wanted to do was leave the Doctor, even if he wasn’t her exact Doctor, he was still the Doctor. And she’d been searching for him for so long. The only thing that kept her feet moving was the knowledge that this Doctor had a path laid out ahead of him. One she couldn’t be a part of, but that would lead him back to her at the end. Her grief - for her current struggle, for his upcoming struggle - nearly overwhelmed her, but a gentle projection of love and hope from the TARDIS had her strengthening her resolve. 

“Thanks, dear.” A teasing hum, had Rose grinning. “Not if I see you first.” 

She kissed her fingers and brought them to the time rotor. Squaring her shoulders and before she could change her mind, pushed through the front door. She stumbled as she came face to face with another TARDIS. Looking behind her to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. _No, there're definitely two of ‘em._

The door to the other TARDIS swung open and an unkempt young man with mussed, shaggy hair wearing an askew bowtie stomped out. He zipped closed his trousers and pulled a set of braces over his shoulders. He was mumbling to himself. “Couldn’t wait until after we finished to remember. Oh, no. Coitus interruptus by my own bloody wife. And right when we were getting to the good part.” He nodded at Rose as he pushed his way into the TARDIS she’d just left. “Hello, darling.”

Rose stood slack jawed when a feminine throat clearing had her spinning around. 

Rose, a future one, leaned against the doorframe of the other TARDIS wearing nothing but a man’s tweed jacket and a smirk. 

Rose’s eyes grew huge. “What?”

“Hello.”

“What’s goin’ on?”

“I remembered the events of tonight and immediately made the Doctor go hide the memories of this for his past self. Wasn't gonna be able to concentrate, plus...” She shrugged. “Timelines.” 

The younger Rose breathed out, “Oh. I hadn’t even considered…”

“‘S ok. I tell you, so you remember when your me, and then I tell the Doctor. It works itself out.”

Rose bit her lip and glanced from her future self to the door of the younger Doctor’s TARDIS. “So…we, um...”

The older Rose nodded. “You find him...the right him. Don't worry about...well, it's been ages for us. You'll get back to the Doctor you remember. But, Rose, you’re gonna have to fight the universe for him. And I'll tell you a secret...the universe has nothing on us.” The younger Rose grinned at that. “It’s not gonna be easy, but it’ll be worth it in the end.”

The future Doctor pushed his way out of his predecessor’s ship, leaned over to give his spouse’s younger self a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday, love.” His hand brushed a tendril of hair away from her temple and set the lock on her own memories before continuing on to his own TARDIS. 

“So worth it.” The older Rose winked at herself and snagged the Doctor by his braces. She pressed her body flush against his. “I believe you were just about to give me my birthday present.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her into the ship, slamming the door behind them.

Rose watched the timeship dematerialize in front of her and with it went her own memories of the evening. With her heart full of hope for the first time in years and without looking behind her, she pressed the button that would take her one step closer to the end of this chapter of her life.


End file.
